Hawkeye & Black Widow : Les Origines
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Avant de faire partie des Avengers, Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff ont chacun tracé leurs chemins, un chemin semé d'embûches et d'épreuves. L'un comme l'autre, ils se sont appropriés leurs surnoms en tuant. Et leur rencontre, un jour en Russie, va changer une nouvelle fois leurs vie, et sera le début d'une histoire qui iront jusqu'à changer leurs façons de voir le monde...
1. Chapter 1

_Vologda, Russie._

_15 juin 1988._

« Maman à peur », se dit Natasha en observant sa mère qui tachait de contenir ses tremblements, tout en ne cessant de regarder dehors, dans le jardin, là où son père était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt, suivant des hommes étranges, habillés tout en noir. Natasha n'aimait pas ces hommes. Ils avait l'air méchant.

La fillette rousse de six ans se tenait recroquevillée près de la porte de la cuisine, mâchouillant son doudou, un vieux lapin en peluche rapiécé. Sa mère lui avait déjà ordonné de monter dans sa chambre, mais Natasha refusait. Sa maman était en bas, de même que son petit frère Nikolaï, qui jouait allégrement avec ses voitures sous la table, inconscient de ce qui se passait. Alors elle aussi elle devait être là, avec eux. Natasha, elle, se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que c'est hommes étaient dangereux et que son papa n'aurait pas du rester si longtemps dehors. Elle aussi, elle avait peur.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la cour, faisant sursauter la petite fille de frayeur. Sa mère poussa alors un hurlement strident, portant la main à sa bouche, regardant d'un air horrifiée par la fenêtre. Nikolaï se mit à pleurer en entendant sa mère crier, et Natasha ne put retenir ses tremblements de peur plus longtemps et porta les mains à ses oreilles pour couvrir les cris de sa mère et ferma fort les yeux. Mais soudain, elle sentit une main puissante la soulever de force, et elle leva la tête, voyant le visage paniqué de sa mère au-dessus d'elle, tenant son petit frère dans ses bras.

- Lève-toi, Natasha ! Vite, vite !

La petite fille obéit et se leva, et sa mère l'entraîna en courant dans le couloir de leur petite maison, Nikolaï hurlant dans ses bras. A plusieurs reprises, Natasha tomba par terre et à chaque fois sa mère la relevait. La fillette sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, et les larmes coulait sur son visage. Où était donc papa ? Sa mère l'emmena dans la cave de la maison, lui faisant descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse et un bruit de porte briser se fit entendre à l'étage, de même que des voix d'hommes dure.

Sa maman se jeta contre la porte d'un petit débarras, et emmena ses enfants à l'intérieur avant de tirer des cadenas et de nombreux verrous que le père de Natasha avait fait installer quelques semaines auparavant. La petite observa sa mère, haletante et effrayée, les enfermer dans cette petite pièce avant de déposer Nikolaï par terre, près de sa soeur, et de s'accroupir avant de retirer le vieux tapis qui avait toujours été là et de frapper du poing le sol. Natasha vit alors que les planches de bois bougeait et sa mère les retira, révélant un espace sombre, comme un long tunnel. Les voix d'hommes retentirent non loin d'eux, et sa mère gémit avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Natasha chérie, écoute-moi bien, sanglota-t-elle, tu va descendre en bas, d'accord ? Il n'y à rien à craindre, tu est en sécurité là-dessous et tu devras courir, courir aussi vite que tu peux, toujours tout droit, tu ne t'arrête à aucun moment et tu ne lâche pas la main de ton frère, c'est compris ? Au bout d'un moment, tu verras de la lumière derrière des barreaux, tu n'aura qu'à pousser les barreaux et tu seras dehors.

Natasha commença à secouer négativement la tête. Pas question qu'elle parte sans sa maman et son papa mais sa mère lui posa le doigt sur la bouche et lui tendit un petit appareil noir que la fillette reconnut pour avoir vu ses parents souvent les utiliser. Un portable.

- Quand tu sera sorti, tu aura juste à appuyer sur le bouton vert, et ça appellera ton oncle, il viendra vous chercher, Nikolaï et toi, et vous serez en sécurité…

- Maman, tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Interrogea la fillette, la lèvre tremblante.

- Non, ma chérie, non, pleura-t-elle en caressant la joue de sa fille, je dois aller retrouver papa et nous vous rejoindront… Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard, d'accord ? Tu dois partir avec ton frère, tu est forte, Natasha, je le sais, tu vas y arriver…

- Non, maman, tu dois venir…

- Je t'aime, Natasha, l'interrompit sa mère en la soulevant. Ne l'oublie pas, jamais.

Natasha n'était pas certaine de tout comprendre, mais elle pleura de toutes ses larmes dans les bras de sa mère. Elle voulait rester dans les bras de sa maman, à tout jamais. Mais sa mère la repoussa aussi vite qu'elle l'avait prise.

- Allez, ma chérie, vous devez partir…

Le même bruit sourd explosa dans les oreilles de Natasha, mais tout près d'elle cette fois et elle vit quelque chose transpercer la porte et venir se ficher dans la tête de son petit frère, l'éclaboussant de sang. Sa mère hurla en voyant cette scène mais elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de prendre Natasha et de la pousser dans le tunnel avant de refermer brusquement le sol et d'y replacer le tapis. Natasha tomba sur le sol froid et humide et gémis de douleur mais elle parvint à se relever et leva la tête, mais ne vit rien d'autres que des planches de bois. Cependant, elle entendit sa mère supplier et elle entendit aussi les coups de feu qui suivirent.

Elle voulait remonter. Elle voulait remonter et venir en aide à sa maman et à son petit frère. Mais elle ne savait comment. Alors elle fit ce que sa mère lui avait dit de faire : courir, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

_Reno, Californie, Etats-Unis._

_17 mars 1989._

Clint serrait le pistolet si fort qu'il en avait mal aux mains. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il transpirait tellement que son tee-shirt était trempé. Il était résolu à le faire. Le jeune garçon de 12 ans ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits où il s'était retourné dans son lit, ses os brisés et ses nombreux bleus le faisant souffrir atrocement, à ruminer sa rage contre son père. Clint avait imaginé cent mille façons de tuer son salopard de géniteur. Le pousser dans les escaliers. L'empoisonner. Lui déchirait le ventre à coup de couteaux.

Ce qui était bien quand on vivait dans les quartiers mal famé de Reno, en Californie, c'est que les dealers et trafiquants des rues pouvait procurer n'importe quoi à n'importe qui tant que celui-ci payait. Clint aurait pu avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il avait finalement opté pour le flingue. Il voulait regarder son père droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui tirerait une balle entre les deux yeux. Il s'était acheté le pistolet avec l'argent volé à son père plus tôt dans la soirée, et le trafiquant n'avait pas l'air gêné de vendre une arme à feu à un gosse de douze ans. Maintenant, Clint attendait.

Son père devait être au pub, à l'heure qu'il est. A boire bière sur bière, à dépenser son fric dans le poker et les paris. Bientôt, il se rendrait compte qu'il lui manque une grosse somme et rentrerait, furieux, pour casser la gueule à son fils aîné qui lui avait volé son pognon. Clint l'attendait de pied ferme. Cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il pourrait enfin venger sa mère.

Officiellement, Lucy Barton était morte dans une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. Un simple accident qui avait brisé une famille. Mais Clint savait la vérité. Il savait que son père battait sa mère dès qu'il buvait et qu'un jour, un coup était parti trop fort et qu'il lui à briser la nuque. Elle était morte bien avant de tomber en bas des marches. Il avait vu toute la scène et son père l'avait surpris. A cette époque, Clint n'avait que six ans et n'avait pas osé parler à la police, terrorisé par son père et déterminé à protéger son jeune frère, Andy. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié et s'était juré de venger sa mère. L'heure était enfin venue.

Ce n'était pas l'angoisse qui le rendait si fébrile. Il s'en savait capable. Il avait trop alimenté sa haine durant ces dernières années. Clint haïssait son père. Au point que cela le hante, nuit et jour. Il fallait qu'il en finisse. Il n'avait pas peur pour l'après. Voilà longtemps qu'il s'élevait tout seul, depuis la mort de sa mère. Il était bien conscient qu'une fois que ce serait fait, il devrait disparaître. Vivre dans le monde de la rue. Cela ne l'effrayait pas, il avait affaire aux trafiquants depuis un bail. Et son père avait tellement d'ennemis que l'enquête n'irait pas loin, pas dans la cité dans lequel ils vivaient. Les mecs retrouvés morts tué par une balle étaient monnaie courante dans les environs.

La seule chose qui réjouissait Clint, c'était qu'Andy ne serait pas là pour voir ça. A la mort de sa mère, Andy était chez ses grands-parents maternels dans l'état de Washington et s'était battu pour garder la garde du petit. Il se demandait quelques fois pourquoi ils n'avaient pas cherché à le prendre, lui aussi. Pourquoi ils l'avait laissé avec son père, vu qu'apparemment ils le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'Andy était en danger avec lui ? Clint n'en savait rien et n'était pas sûre de le savoir un jour. Il valait mieux pour Andy qu'il ne cherche pas à le voir. A partir de ce soir, il serait un meurtrier à la rue après tout.

Le bruit d'une voiture qui se gare devant leur petite maison crasseuse se fit entendre, et Clint se figea. Le voilà qui arrivait. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se leva et regarda son visage dans le petit miroir posé sur sa table de nuit, qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Il voyait un garçon maigre et pâle, des cheveux châtain clair désordonnés et des yeux verts remplis de colère et de détermination. Clint ressemblait à sa mère, et il remerciait le seigneur pour cela. Cela l'aurait tué d'être le parfait portrait de cet ivrogne de Gary Barton.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas au rez-de-chaussée et Clint entendit la voix de son père beugler :

- Clinton ! Où est-tu, petit bâtard ? Viens ici tout de suite ! Clinton !

Son père ne l'appelait jamais Clint. A cause de cela, il ne supportait pas d'entendre son vrai prénom. Serrant le Beretta dans sa main, il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et descendit lentement les escaliers, prenant tout son temps alors que son père continuait de l'appeler en criant, envoyer insulte sur insulte. Bizarrement, toute son agitation s'était envolée. Un calme olympien l'avait envahi dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Le pistolet lui parut presque léger dans sa main. Clint arriva en bas des escaliers, et vit son père, ivre, titubant dans le couloir, les yeux injectés de sang.

- Sale petit morveux… Tu m'as volé du pognon ! Je te le jure que tu vas la regretter !

Clint ne répondit pas. Il était habitué aux insultes et aux menaces. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait tremblé et pleuré devant ce même homme, son propre père. Plus jamais, se promit-il intérieurement. Plus jamais il ne pleurerait devant personne, plus jamais il ne supplierait qui que ce soit. Alors que son père s'approchait de lui, tombant à moitié, Clint leva son bras et pointa l'arme vers son père. Celui-ci se figea quelques instants puis éclata de rire.

- Ah, qu'est-ce que je vois là ? Un flingue ? Tu te crois où, putain, espèce de…

Clint appuya sur la gâchette avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. La détonation le surprit et la force du coup lui fit partir le bras en arrière. La balle vint se lever entre les deux yeux de Gary Barton, l'interrompant. Il écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea son fils, surpris, avant d'émettre un étrange gargouillis et de tomber sur le sol, le sang s'écoulant de son front.

Clint cligna des yeux et observa le cadavre de son père. Il s'attendait à ressentir de la joie, de la satisfaction de s'être débarrassé de lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne ressentait que du froid et une indifférence cuisante. Il baissa son arme et expira un grand coup. C'était fait. Il n'avait pas hésité. Et la précision de son tir l'impressionnait presque autant qu'elle l'effrayait.

Il savait maintenant qu'il fallait qu'il parte en vitesse. Remontant en vitesse à l'étage, il prit le sac qu'il avait préparé avec ses maigres affaires et mit le pistolet dedans avant d'enfiler sa veste et de redescendre, s'arrêtant à côté de son père et fouillant dans ses poches, ayant quand même pris la peine de porter des gants pour lui retirer les billets qu'il avait. Presque quatre mille dollars ! La soirée avait du être bonne au poker pour Gary Barton. Il empocha l'argent et ne jeta pas un regard de plus à son père. Il avait vengé sa mère et il s'était libéré de l'emprise de Gary. Maintenant, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de quitter la ville. Tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte de la maison, il regarda derrière lui une dernière fois. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu faire brûler la maison pour effacer les preuves. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il promena son regard une dernière fois sur l'endroit où il avait passé ses douze premières années. Et se jura de ne jamais revenir dans cette maison, de ne jamais revenir à Reno de préférence.

Puis Clint Barton tourna les talons et quitta sa maison d'enfance pour toujours, afin de commencer sa nouvelle vie.

_**Coucou les amis ! Voilà, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic sur mon gros coup de cœur du moment : le couple Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton du film Avengers ! J'avoue que quand j'écris pour cette fic, je me sens constamment terrain glissant. Je vais y aller à l'instinct. Les deux premiers chapitres ne seront qu'une mise en place de l'histoire. Je vais rapidement survoler les premières années de Clint et Natasha avant de vraiment lancer la fic. Donc, avec ce premier chapitre, j'ai voulu montrer comment tout avait commencé. Etant donné que dans les films, on sait peu de choses sur Clint et Natasha, j'ai laissée court à mon imagination.**_

_**Pour moi, l'histoire de Natasha commence avec la vengeance. Sa famille à été massacré et elle voudra tout faire pour les venger, c'est ainsi qu'elle deviendra la Veuve Noire. Qui, pourquoi, quand, comment, ce sera dans les prochains chapitres. J'ai bien l'intention de travailler tout ce à quoi elle fait référence dans le film, comme par exemple dans sa conversation avec Loki… « La fille de Dreykov », « Sao Paulo », « L'incendie de l'hôpital », « Budapest », toutes ces petites choses, ces petits détails seront des instruments pour moi ! ) **_

_**Pour Clint, les choses sont différentes. Il était un enfant malmené selon moi et il se retrouve très jeune seul, ce qui va le pousser à apprendre à se débrouiller, à devenir adulte trop tôt. Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à le dire si vous n'aimez pas ! Que ce soit pour un avis négatif où positif, une review fait toujours plaisir ! )**_

_**Roza-Maria. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Novossibirsk, Russie._

_28 janvier 1998._

Natasha Romanoff visa la cible en carton au fond de la salle avec son flingue et tira d'un tir parfait, la balle atteignant le pantin en plein cœur. Elle sourit et enchaîna les tirs, détruisant tout les mannequins qu'elle avait fabriqués à partir de rien. Elle adorait tenir une arme entre ses mains. Elle ne se sentait en sécurité que lorsque qu'elle sentait le poids d'un pistolet contre sa hanche où dans sa main. Et ce depuis que son oncle Iovan lui avait appris a tiré, à dix ans. Dès l'instant où elle avait tenu l'arme froide entre ses paumes, elle a su que jamais elle ne pourrait s'en séparer.

On ne peut pas dire qu'oncle Iovan avait approuvé tout cela. Certes, il voulait que sa nièce sache se défendre, mais il voyait bien que les armes devenait une obsession pour Natasha, un besoin. Du moins c'est ce qu'il disait. La jeune Russe savait très bien ce que son oncle craignait réellement : que Natasha cherche à se venger. Et il avait raison d'avoir peur.

Elle avait seize ans, aujourd'hui. Dix ans s'était écoulés depuis le massacre de sa famille à Vologda. Elle avait depuis le temps appris à y repenser sans fondre en larmes où trembler. Les nombreux cauchemars et incalculables insomnies à cause de cette histoire l'y avait aidée. Cependant, quand elle repensait à sa fuite… La colère la prenait. Une colère noire. Contre les assassins, contre ses parents qui n'avait pas été suffisamment intelligent et contre elle-même pour être partie.

Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Elle n'avait que six ans. Une gamine de six ans n'aurait rien pu faire contre des hommes armées et entraînés. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Elle aurait du rester. Elle aurait du mourir avec les siens, et non prendre la fuite. Mais ça, elle évitait d'y penser trop souvent. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne change pas le passé. Natasha est vivante et elle compte bien se servir de cette vie pour venger celle de ses parents et de son frère.

Iovan lui avait révélé que son père, Alexeï Romanoff, était un homme ambitieux. De basse naissance et possédant un petit travail de misère, il avait une jolie femme, Selena, et deux enfants, elle et Nikolaï. Mais Alexeï avait toujours rêvé de plus. Il avait rêvé de richesse, de gloire et de célébrité. C'est comme ça qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour Yvan Dreykov. Un riche milliardaire de Moscou aux affaires louches, qui était prêt à n'importe quel magouille pour parvenir à ses fins. Il avait repéré Alexeï lors d'une soirée où il était serveur, et avait vu en lui un parfait sous-fifre qui exécuterait les basses œuvres. Contre une promesse d'argent, Alexeï avait rendu quelques « services » à Dreykov. Des services qui avait commencé à devenir de plus en plus dangereux, de plus en plus immoral. Alors Alexeï avait pris peur et avait emmené sa famille à Vologda, loin de Moscou et de Dreykov, en espérant qu'ils ne les suivrait pas.

Natasha secoua la tête, toujours aussi agacée par la stupidité de son père. Bien sur que Dreykov les avait suivi. Alexeï avait quand même eu un doute, car il avait fait creusé ce trou qui menait aux égouts sous sa maison, afin que ses enfants puisse avoir une chance de vivre et prévenu son frère Iovan, qui avait accepter de recueillir les petits. Selon Iovan, Alexeï n'avait jamais dit à Dreykov qu'il avait des enfants. Il n'était donc pas au courant de l'existence de Natasha. Ce qui lui donnait un gros avantage.

Elle n'était pas encore prête, cependant. La jeune fille savait très bien que si elle se retrouvait maintenant face à Dreykov, elle serait incapable de se contrôler. Les images de son petit frère de trois ans tué d'une balle en pleine tête lui reviendrait, les cris et les suppliques de sa mère résonnerait dans ses oreilles et elle se laisserait aveuglé par la colère et la haine. Il lui fallait du sang froid et de la maîtrise pour affronter cinquantaine d'hommes armés, des dispositifs de sécurités dignes d'un président et des portes blindés. Il lui fallait encore de l'entraînement, mentalement comme physiquement.

Iovan désapprouvait son plan. Mais elle s'en fichait un peu de ce que son oncle pensait. Il avait toujours été bon avec elle, l'avait recueilli lorsqu'elle avait échappé au massacre et il l'avait élevé. Natasha avait grandi dans un grand manoir de la ville Vladimir. Mais il n'avait jamais été très présent où attentionné. A vraie dire, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une dizaine de fois lors des neuf ans qu'elle avait passé dans le manoir à Vladimir. Il avait refusé qu'elle aille à l'école, prétextant que c'était trop dangereux, que Dreykov pourrait la retrouver. Natasha avait donc eu des cours par correspondance et une enfance bien solitaire, uniquement accompagnés des ses servantes et de ses jouets. Elle se souvient parfaitement des longues journées à marcher seule dans les couloirs immenses et vides du manoir, a ruminé sa haine, sa colère et sa tristesse. Natasha avait l'impression que ce manoir n'avait été fait que pour elle, car elle n'y voyait jamais personne. La visite la plus longue et la plus marquante d'Iovan était celle de l'année de ses dix ans, la seule fois où il s'était montré un peu gentil envers elle, la fois où il lui avait mis une arme entre les mains et avait passé tout une semaine à lui apprendre à tirer.

L'année dernière, elle en avait eu assez. Il était temps qu'elle prépare sa vengeance. Natasha serait toujours reconnaissante à son oncle de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, mais elle ne pourrait pas rester toujours dans ce beau manoir. Iovan avait beau désapprouvé sa conduite, il ne l'avait pas empêché de fuir. Il lui avait même fourni un compte en banque avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent dessus. Pour la laisser seule dans la nature à seulement quinze ans, on comprenait bien qu'il s'en fiche d'elle mais cela lui était égal. Il lui avait donné l'argent et l'avait élevé par sentiment d'obligation envers son père certainement, et cela lui avait été profitable. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait la fortune de son oncle. Il avait apparemment réussi là où son père avait échoué, devenir riche. Jamais elle ne lui avait posé la question. Elle avait vaguement entendu par les serviteurs qu'il avait réussi à gagner autant d'argent en gagnant aux jeux et en fondant une entreprise de pétrole. Mais cela lui était égal. Désormais, elle vivait seule et elle s'en sortait bien. Avec l'argent que son oncle lui avait donnée, elle s'était payée des cours d'arts martiaux, de combats et de tirs, tout ce qui pouvait lui servir pour se battre.

Elle baissa son arme et regarda les mannequins en miettes par terre avant de lever la tête vers les fenêtres de la salle d'entraînement qu'elle avait loué pour elle seule. La nuit était tombée. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle tirait depuis près de dix heures. Poussant un soupir, elle rangea son pistolet et nettoya un peu le bordel qu'elle avait foutu. Natasha adorait cette salle de tir. Elle payait très cher pour l'avoir pour elle toute seule, mais cela en valait la peine. Elle n'adorait pas seulement cette sale en fait, elle adorait Novossibirsk. Quand elle avait décidé de quitter la protection de son oncle, elle y était allée franchement en allant à l'autre bout de la Russie, quittant la partie européenne pour aller sur l'asiatique. Elle retournerait bien assez tôt dans les alentours de Moscou pour s'occuper de Dreykov. Elle avait déjà commencé quelques recherches, se renseignant sur cet homme puissant et riche, fouinant dans son passé. Elle n'avait trouvé aucun démêlé avec la justice, mais ce genre d'hommes savait se salissait en silence.

Natasha sortit de la salle et alla dans les salles de bains pour prendre une douche. Une fois sortie, elle s'observa un instant dans les grandes glaces. Elle était devenue une très belle fille. Tout le sport qu'elle faisait donnait qu'elle soit musclée comme il faut, une taille fine sans être trop maigrichonne, des formes là où il fallait, de longs cheveux roux vif, une poitrine généreuse – qui était une arme contre les hommes presque aussi efficace qu'un flingue – un teint de porcelaine, des lèvres pleine et de beaux yeux verts. Elle était vraiment belle. De quoi faire tourner la tête. Natasha ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le miroir. Elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de ses atouts pour arriver à ses fins. L'occasion de sortir avec des garçons ne s'était pas encore présentée pour elle, elle passait tout son temps dans les salles d'entraînement et bien qu'elle y rencontrait souvent des jeunes hommes séduisants qui n'aurait pas dit non, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela.

Elle s'éloigna tranquillement du petit bâtiment un peu à l'écart du centre ville et se dit qu'elle allait prendre un bus à l'arrêt quelques mètres plus loin afin de regagner le centre ville de Novossibirsk, afin de regagner son studio. Un bruit derrière elle l'arrêta cependant. Un bruit de pas. Très léger, à peine perceptible. Si elle ne s'était pas entraînée durant des heures sur ses sens, elle n'aurait probablement rien entendu. Natasha se jeta en avant, évitant de justesse le coup de sabre qui allait décapiter sa tête.

La jeune fille retomba sur le sol et se releva, le cœur battant, affin de voir à qui elle avait à faire. Un homme, de toute évidence d'origine asiatique, se tenait devant elle, deux sabre fins entre les mains. Natasha sentit une poussée d'adrénaline la parcourir. Elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait appris. L'homme lui sourit, l'air venimeux et se jeta sur elle, les sabres prêts à tuer. Natasha esquiva et essaya de faire tomber l'homme en se glissant, mais il sauta pour l'éviter, retombant derrière sur ses jambes comme un chat tandis qu'elle était à terre. Il abattit un de ses sabres sur elle et elle eut juste le temps de se tourner avant que la lame frappe le sol dur sur lequel sa tête était quelques secondes auparavant.

Natasha se releva et frappa son adversaire d'un coup de pied, avant d'enchaîner les coups. Il n'était pas faible et lui rendait chacune de ses frappes et elle tacha d'éviter les lames du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais il l'atteint au bras, et elle chancela. Tandis qu'il levait le bras pour lui asséner le coup de grâce, elle sortit le flingue qu'elle avait caché derrière la hanche et qui par miracle n'était pas tombé, et tira sur l'homme alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait entendu le bruit du pistolet dans ses entraînements. Mais s'en servir contre des mannequins était très différent que de tirer sur un homme. Elle baissa l'arme, le souffle court et regarda l'homme écarquiller les yeux, se tenant le ventre d'une main pleine de sang. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se releva et se jeta sur l'homme, le faisant basculer avant de lui mettre le flingue sous le menton. Elle tacha aussi d'ignorer que sa main tremblait et que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

- Qui est-tu ? Grogna-t-elle. Pourquoi m'a-tu attaqué ?

- Va au diable, petite garce.

Natasha prit une grande inspiration et leva la main. Elle en est capable. Elle en est capable. La jeune fille dirigea l'arme vers la jambe de l'homme et tira. Il hurla de douleur mais elle lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Manquait plus que les flics débarquent.

- Ecoute, il te reste quelques minutes à vivre, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, mais je peux faire en sorte que ces quelques minutes soit très, très longues… Alors tu va me dire qui tu est et pourquoi tu m'a attaqué !

Il toussa et cracha du sang, avant de rire grassement. Elle haussa les sourcils. Cela le faisait rire, ah oui ? Natasha sentit la colère monter en elle et elle tira dans sa seconde jambe, lui faisant crier une nouvelle fois. Elle attendit silencieusement qu'il se calme et pointa l'arme cette fois sur son entrejambe.

- J'attends, dit-elle calmement, bien qu'à l'intérieur d'elle c'était le chaos.

- Tu… n'est qu'une pauvre idiote, ricana-t-il, du sang coulant entre ses dents. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez ton… tonton…

- Qui est tu ? S'écria-t-elle, en pressant le canon sur les parties de l'homme, le faisant glapir de douleur.

- Un putain de messager, c'est tout ! Répliqua-t-il. Je ne venais pas te tuer. J'étais juste chargée de te refaire le portrait et de te dire d'arrêter de chercher Dreykov. Où tu finiras comme ta famille…

Natasha sentit son sang se glacée. Elle prit le visage de l'homme dans sa main et cria :

- Tu travailles pour Dreykov ! C'est vraiment dommage, si je l'avais su je ne t'aurais pas tué. Mais son avertissement, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je le trouverais et je vengerais ma famille.

L'homme la dévisagea quelques instants de ses yeux noirs profonds et lui fit un étrange sourire :

- Il te trouvera avant que tu ne le trouves. Et à ce moment-là, tu ferais mieux de courir vite.

Il cracha un nouveau jet de sang et finit par s'immobiliser. Natasha resta sur lui quelques instants, dans la même position. Elle savait qu'elle devait se relever. Se relever et partir vite. Non… Non. Il ne fallait pas que la police découvre ses empreintes sur cet homme. Il faut qu'elle le brûle. Où qu'elle l'asperge de chlore. D'un bond, elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle, sentant la panique montée, de plus en plus forte. _Je viens de tuer un homme. Je viens de tuer un homme, je viens de tuer un homme… _Elle avait choisi sa salle d'entraînement dans un coin désert, à l'écart de la ville, il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, aucune habitation, rien que du désert et des arbres et aucune caméra de surveillance. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu la voir, c'était les passagers du bus qui passait à l'arrêt plus bas, mais il n'arriverait pas tout de suite. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle retourna dans la salle d'entraînement et alla dans les cagibis où les produits nettoyants étaient rangés, et elle trouva un bidon de chlore, certainement prévu pour la piscine. Natasha courut dehors et aspergea l'homme, s'efforçant de ne pas le regarder. Mais tandis qu'elle rangeait le bidon, prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher directement, elle se calma et tacha de regarder les choses de façon claire. Cet homme était envoyé par Dreykov pour lui faire peur. Comme son oncle l'avait prédit, Dreykov l'avait retrouvée et tenait à ce qu'elle reste à l'écart. Du moins c'est ce que prétendait cet asiatique. Natasha était persuadée qu'il l'aurait tuée. C'était de la légitime défense. La police soupçonnerait directement une personne inscrite à la salle de tir, mais rien ne pouvait prouver qu'elle était là ce soir là. Elle nierait tout en bloc. Pas de preuve, pas d'aveux, pas de risques. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rentre par le bus. Elle passerait par la forêt, beaucoup plus long et plus dangereux en pleine nuit, mais personne ne la remarquerait. Elle rangea son arme et courut vers la sécurité de l'obscurité et des arbres.

Tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas vif, elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie de chez son oncle, elle avait peur. Elle avait terriblement peur, peur de ce qui allait se passer, peur de son affrontement avec Dreykov et des conséquences de son meurtre. Elle culpabilisait pour cet homme, bien qu'elle ne devrait pas. Dans le monde dans lequel elle voulait entrer, elle savait depuis le début qu'il fallait être capable de tuer. Natasha s'en croyait capable, et elle l'a été. Mais c'était plus dur et plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Plus dérangeant. Mais elle était aussi plus déterminée que jamais. Dreykov devait penser qu'elle était morte à l'heure qu'il est. L'asiatique l'avait trahi, pas parce qu'elle l'avait torturé – à cette pensée, Natasha se mit à trembler – mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Il était capable d'encaisser la douleur, et il n'avait que quelques minutes à vivre. Non, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait trahi, mais elle en était bien heureuse. Cela lui permit de savoir que Dreykov n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle le cherche. Il ne tarderait pas à savoir qu'elle n'était pas morte, quand il verra qu'il n'a plus d'infos de son assassin. Il fallait qu'elle se cache pendant un temps. Qu'elle s'entraîne encore plus. Mais pas sur ses capacités. Ce soir, elle avait prouvé qu'elle était capable de battre un homme. Non, il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne sur ses émotions. Et sur son indifférence à tuer.

Quand elle se contrôlerait, elle sera prête à partir tuer Dreykov. Avec cette détermination, Natasha s'enfonça dans la forêt, ayant hâte de rejoindre la ville et de commencer. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps désormais.

_24 mars 1998._

_Escanaba, Michigan, Etats-Unis._

Clint Barton s'alluma une cigarette en observant le pont désert à cette heure de la nuit. Les gens normaux étaient chez eux, en train de dormir où de faire l'amour. Mais bientôt quelqu'un viendrait sur ce pont, perdu dans le Michigan. Une personne importante pour une autre personne, qui avait fait ceci où cela, où qui allait faire ça et ça… Toujours les mêmes refrains, toujours les mêmes blablas. Pour Clint, une seule chose était claire et net dans son esprit : il devait tuer cette personne. Et il gagnerait de l'argent pour cela.

Il prit une bouffé de sa cigarette. Il était loin d'être accro, mais il lui arrivait de s'en griller une de temps à autre. Surtout dans ces moments-là, quand il devait attendre, attendre pour ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Cela faisait longtemps que Clint avait réussi à aller au-delà de sa culpabilité. Même si il faisait toujours de sales cauchemars, se réveillant la nuit en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur. C'était son boulot, c'est comme ça qu'il gagnait sa vie. A seulement 21 ans, il était déjà reconnu pour un tueur professionnel. Il faisait son travail proprement et discrètement, et ne posait jamais de question tant qu'on le payait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment choisi ce boulot. Durant les premiers mois après la mort de son père, il avait volé pour survivre et dormi dans les rues, sous les ponts. Il avait vraiment besoin d'argent. Mais l'idée de venir tueur ne lui est pas tout de suite venue à l'esprit. Tout est arrivé par un accident, le jour où un homme défoncé avait essayé de le faire partir de son petit carton qui le protégeait du vent. Cet homme était devenu agressif, et s'était mis à étrangler Clint. Alors celui-ci avait sorti le flingue qu'il avait toujours gardé depuis qu'il avait tué son père, et il avait tiré. Il avait 13 ans.

Clint n'avait strictement rien ressenti en voyant l'homme tombé. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour survivre. C'était lui où cet homme. Il avait alors compris qu'il était capable de tuer sans se perdre dans la culpabilité. Tuer et garder son sang froid. C'était rare comme talent. Alors son métier s'était imposé de lui-même : tueur à gage. Mais qui voudrait d'un tueur à gage de 13 ans, sans aucune expérience, sans aucun muscle, à peine armée d'un flingue ?

Clint avait alors fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : s'entraîner. Il allait observer les combats de rue, commençant par là, et reproduisait les coups et les mains d'œuvres. Il entrait par effraction dans les salles de sport et d'arts martiaux, et bossait, encore et encore, armée de manuels et vidéos volés. Pendant deux ans, il avait fait ça et 15 ans, il était devenu musclé, bon bagarreur et surtout un virtuose pour crocher les serrures et en vol. Alors, il s'était mis aux bagarres de rues, gagnant quelques uns et perdant tout autant, mais il ramassa assez d'argent pour commencer à mener une meilleure vie. Les combats l'ont énormément endurci, et il avait une colère en lui qui se libérait dès qu'il entrait dans l'arène. C'est quand il se laissait gagner par cette colère qu'il gagnait. Il s'était payé un studio minable et avait enfin pu prendre des courts de combats convenables. Rapidement, il était devenu l'un des meilleurs de chacun de ses cours. Et alors, il commença des cours de tir.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était particulièrement doué pour le tir. Il visualisait le point qu'il voulait toucher, et pas une fois il ne le loupait. Il n'avait quasiment pas besoin d'entraînement, cela lui venait instinctivement. « Un don », disait son entraîneur. « Tu à l'œil aussi aiguisé qu'un faucon ».

Clint aimait bien l'idée. Il abandonna donc rapidement les cours, maîtrisant de naissance l'art du tir. A 17 ans, il gagnait bien plus de combats et s'achetait des armes sur le marchée noir. Et sa carrière du tueur à gage commença le soir où il vit un mec en tabassé un autre et qu'il le tua. L'homme, apparemment un avocat où une connerie dans ce genre-là, était empli de gratitude et lui avait demandé si il pourrait se débarrasser d'autres hommes comme celui-là. Généreusement payé, bien sur. Clint avait accepté et plus que brillé lors de sa mission, et il empocha une belle somme. Alors, les hommes d'affaires où autres trafiquants se firent du bouche à oreille, se parlèrent de ce jeune tueur à gage tellement doué dans ce qu'il faisait et bientôt, Clint fut sollicité de partout, gagnant des sommes astronomiques.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il faisait ce travail, et cela lui convenait. Il voyageait d'un état à l'autre, et quand il ne tuait pas, il menait une vie tranquille avec les économies qu'il s'était fait. Cette fois ci, il avait été embauché par un chef d'une entreprise de médicaments, Tobias Rhames, et Clint était devenu plus consciencieux dans son travail, suivant sa cible et apprennent à la connaître avant de l'attaquer. Il jouait dans la cour des grands, désormais. L'homme qu'il devait tuer se nommait Sean Fishburne. C'était un ancien de l'entreprise de Rhames, qui apparemment savait quelque chose sur les affaires louches que menait Rhames et menaçait de tout balancer. Clint devait se débarrasser de lui avant qu'il n'en fasse quelque chose.

Clint attendait, alors. Il était assis dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre d'un haut immeuble donnant sur le pont, un fusil à explosif à la main. Il s'ennuyait. C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus dans son travail. L'attente. Mais heureusement, cela arrivait rarement. Généralement, quand on lui disait de tuer, il n'avait pas besoin d'y aller par quatre chemins. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il ferait une fois que ce boulot serait terminé et qu'il aurait empoché son argent.

Comme d'habitude, il lui faudrait quitter l'état. Simple mesure de sécurité. Il ne s'était jamais fait prendre, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Mais il ne voyait pas un endroit qu'il n'avait pas fait aux Etats-Unis. Où pouvait-il bien aller en attendant qu'on le contacte pour lui demander ses services ? Peut-être en Louisiane. C'était l'état dans lequel il avait le moins tué. Où alors il pourrait aller à l'étranger. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais il avait toujours eu envie de voir le Mexique. Peut-être qu'il serait temps pour lui de prendre des vacances.

Clint ricana intérieurement. Des vacances, ouais, bien sur. Il se visualisa un instant allongé sur un transat à la plage, bronzant en buvant un Margarita et en se faisant masser par de jolies filles. Cela lui sembla tellement incongru qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement. Ce n'était pas pour lui, ça. La paresse, la détente. Il avait besoin d'action. Certes, il aimait beaucoup les femmes et il savait qu'il ne leur déplaisait pas après plusieurs expériences.

Un bruit de voiture le sortit de ses pensés et il vit une Berline noir s'avancer sur le pont. Il se mit alors en position et visa la voiture avec son arme. Elle avançait doucement et Clint regarda, attentif. Il fallait qu'elle se rapproche encore un peu. Quand elle fut assez près, il appuya sur la gâchette et une fusée partie vers la voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture explosa, un gigantesque feu s'élevant du véhicule et une fumée épaisse s'en échappant.

Clint se redressa rapidement et remballa son attirail. Comme d'habitude, il était habillé de la tête aux pieds, portant des gants et une cagoule, sa peau n'avait ainsi absolument rien touchée. Un travail impeccable. Il vérifia bien qu'il ne laissait rien et jeta le sac noir sur son dos avant de s'échapper rapidement de l'immeuble. C'était désert, mais il valait mieux ne pas traîner.

- Un travail excellent, se réjouit Tobias Rhames, un sourire lui tordant le visage. Je suis plus que satisfait, vraiment, c'était incroyable. Bam, plus rien ! Et la police locale ne se doute absolument de rien, ils pataugent complètement. Vous êtes vraiment à la hauteur de votre réputation.

- Je sais, répondit lentement Clint, las et fatigué. Où est mon argent ?

- Oui, oui, bien sur, acquiesça vivement Rhames en faisant un signe de tête à ses gardes du corps, qui allèrent vers le coffre de l'immense limousine noir garé sur le bas de la route, à la campagne.

Ils en sortirent deux gros sacs noirs et Clint sourit. 50 000 dollars en liquide. Il se faisait toujours payé en liquide. D'habitude, il gagnait plus mais là c'était un travail facile. Trop facile, même. Il prit les sacs et les rangea dans son propre coffre, sous l'œil toujours stupéfait de Tobias Rhames. Clint finit par se retourner par son employer et Tobias sourit :

- Au fait, quel est votre vrai nom ?

- Si je me fais appeler comme ça, c'est justement pour qu'on ignore mon vrai nom. Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas vous le dire, dit Clint, exaspéré.

- J'en conviens, en effet, rit Tobias. Vous valez vraiment votre surnom, cela dit. Eh bien, au revoir, Œil-de-faucon. Je ne pense que j'aurais besoin de vos services dans l'avenir mais j'ai été ravi de faire affaire avec vous.

Clint hocha sèchement la tête et serra rapidement la main de l'homme avant de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer. Il méprisait ce genre d'hommes, mais c'était grâce à ses hommes qu'il gagnait sa vie, alors il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Quand il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Rhames, il sourit. Au début, il avait commencé à donner un faux nom pour ses travails de tueur à gage. Carl Tonwayce. Un nom qu'il avait inventé de toute pièce, prit au hasard. Mais ce mot était revenu tant de fois au cours de ces dernières années… Faucon. Œil vif. Il ne loupait jamais sa cible. Alors, il avait décidé de se faire appeler Œil-de-faucon. Etait-ce vaniteux, de se donner un surnom ? Peut-être. Mais cela lui plaisait.

Il roula durant toute la nuit, ne pensant pas à grand-chose. Il avait appris que avec son travail, il valait mieux éviter de réfléchir trop à ce qu'il faisait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait quitté le Michigan pour l'Illinois. Et alors il sut où il voulait se rendre. New York. C'était l'une des rares villes des Etats-Unis qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il se reposera quelques temps là-bas. Jusqu'à ce quelqu'un d'autre réclame ses services.

Clint regarda le panneau « Bienvenue dans l'Illinois » et sourit. Etre sur les routes, il adorait ça. Cela lui donnait un sentiment de liberté. Mais cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il bougeait sans cesse. Là, il avait besoin de se poser. Oh, il savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps avant que son besoin d'action ne revienne, quelques semaines tout au plus. Mais il savait que quand ce serait le cas, il aurait des clients pour cela. Direction la Grosse Pomme !

_**Chapitre 2 clos ! Voilà, maintenant la véritable histoire va pouvoir commencer ! Natasha aura 18 ans le prochain chapitre, Clint 23 ans, et si Clint à déjà son pseudo d'Oeil-de-faucon, Natasha va encore devoir s'acquérir celui de la Veuve Noire. Ils y'aura plusieurs chapitres dans lesquels ils seront séparés, énormément même. Clint et Natasha ont un long parcours à faire avant de se connaître. Le début de la vrai histoire sera donc Natasha qui va enfin mettre sa vengeance à exécution contre Dreykov, et pour Clint, il va se faire traquer par des gens qui se trouve être le SHIELD, bien qu'il ne le saura pas tout de suite ! Voilà, à bientôt pour le chapitre 3, laissez une petite review, ça donne envie d'écrire ! **_

_**Roza-Maria. **_


End file.
